Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology associated with a client and a server and, more particularly, to a client and server for processing multiple sets of channel information and a method for controlling the same. Herein, for example, the client may correspond to any one of a DTV, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), a network TV, an HBBTV, a smart TV and a mobile device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent development and evolution in the communication technology and electronic technology, clients that are capable of quickly processing a wider range of functions are being presented. For example, smart TVs capable of processing the conventional broadcast data as well as IP packet data that are being received through the Internet are being supplied.
Furthermore, due to an expansion in cable broadcasting, Internet broadcasting, and so on, the number of channels available for a user to access through a single device has vastly increased from several hundreds of channels to several thousands of channels. However, due to an excessive number of available channels, a considerable amount of time is consumed for selecting a particular channel that is wanted (or requested) by the user. And, moreover, some random channel may be not be accessed at all.